Hour of Reckoning: Part 2
|studio = Ghostrealm Studios Shaft Inc.|writer = |based_on = Ghostverse|type = Animated|genre = Action-adventure|starring = Matthew Mercer Ashley Eckstein Laura Bailey Tony Amendola Ryan Reynolds Jim Cummings Liam O'Brien|theatrical = 2018|language = English|runtime = 2 hours|series = Ghostverse|prequel = Hour of Reckoning: Part 1}} Hour of Reckoning: Part 2 is an animated movie written and directed by . It was produced by Ghostrealm Studios and animated by Shaft Inc.. While its predecessor, Hour of Reckoning: Part 1, focused on the defense of Ascerth, Hour of Reckoning: Part 2 tells the story of the invasion of the planet Jalgor, the stronghold of the Circle of Shadows. Plot For the full script, please click here. Cast Main Characters *Matthew Mercer as Kaiden, a proud swordsman who saved Ascerth from the krexxon invasion around a year before. Kaiden is now part of the Vanguard of Spirits, and is eager to take the war to the enemy's world. *Ashley Eckstein as Elina, a mage and Kaiden's significant other. She finds herself facing the temptation of the Circle of Shadows and the powers of shadow magic. *Laura Bailey as Taikari, one of the leaders of the Vanguard of Spirits and a key figure in the war against the Circle of Shadows. She's fighting to ensure that the invasion is a success, while also hoping to confront the Soul Grazer once and for all. *Ryan Reynolds as Felton, one of two sentient birds from the planet of Wanotori. He and Trent ended up in the conflict due to an artifact being extracted from their planet, and he constantly cracks jokes. *Jim Cummings as Trent, the other sentient bird from Wanotori. While more serious than Felton, he's still worries about what the two of them have roped themselves into. *Liam O'Brien as the Soul Grazer, the leader of the Circle of Shadows. He's ready to put a master plan into action. Supporting Characters *Alan Shearman as Ukoras, a rul'kor warrior and one of Kaiden's closest allies. *Michael Donovan as Jogot, a former ally of Kaiden's who was once brainwashed into serving the Circle of Shadows as a decaying treelike entity known as Plaguerooter. Now, he's recovering from his condition. *Elizabeth Maxwell as Orthesu, a sulkrik assassin who helped Kaiden in the past, and has life-debts to repay. *Sean Chiplock plays two roles: **He plays Grik, a volant archer who has a vendetta against the Circle of Shadows. **He also plays Norris, Elina's father and a key figure in the war. *Bill Rogers as Spiritar, the leader of Ascerth's magical spirits and a fierce opposer of shadow magic. *Alan Tudyk as Zeethree, a robot built by the zalvosh species and the "caretaker" of the superweapon beneath Ascerth. *Sarah Natochenny as Keraniza, a Catonea grenadier and one of the generals of the Vanguard of Spirits. *Aaron Philips as Zerrik, a volant warrior and general within the Vanguard of Spirits. *Dave Mallow as Gralnin, a saff sniper and one of the Vanguard of Spirits's generals. *Taylor Gray as Vor'nal, a technologically-adept Amphibios and a key member of the Vanguard of Spirits. *Tony Amendola as Xanvor, the leader of the Vanguard of Spirits and the last of the zalvosh. *Frank Welker, Carlos Laukin, Jessica Straus as the Defiler and Deceiver respectively, the two remaining members of the Acolytes of Nihility and the Soul Grazer's apprentices. *Andy Serkis as Fenrir, a mysterious businessman who seeks to take advantage of the invasion. His servants are eager to strike a deal with the Vanguard. *Jamieson Price as the Nullifier, the lord of all shadow magic and the ruler of Jalgor. Trivia *This is the final project in Phase 1 of the Ghostverse, alongside Hour of Reckoning: Part 1. Category:Ghostrealmverse